I'll Never Say Goodbye
by SlytherinAngel
Summary: My second song-fic. I don't know if this is drama, but it's kind of sad. It's H/G R/Hrm and a bunch of other people. I hate Voldie...I mean, Voldemort...*looks around nervously*


A/N: The song was added about five days after I wrote the story, weird huh?   
Disclaimer: Anything you don't recognize, I don't own.  
  
  
  
  
I'll Never Say Goodbye  
  
  
  
In loving memory of Hermione Ann Weasley  
Wife, Mother, Best Friend, Part Two of the Trio, and Heroine  
In dedication of the Strategist of the Trio  
Who lead us to victory against the Dark Lord  
Rest In Peace  
  
September 19, 1980 - October 14, 2005  
  
*And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives  
Where we're gonna be when we turn twenty-five  
I keep thinking times will never change  
Keep on thinking things will always be the same  
But when we leave this year we won't be coming back  
No more hanging out cause we're on a different track  
And if you got something that you need to say  
You better say it right now cause you don't have another day  
Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down  
These memories are playing like a film without a sound  
And I keep thinking of that night in June  
I don't know much of love  
But it came too soon and there was me and you  
And then we got real blue  
Stay at home talking on the phone  
We'd get so excited, we'd get so scared  
Laughing at our selves thinking life's not fair  
And this is how it feels*  
  
  
"Oh, Harry, why did she have to go?" I asked. My heart ached. My wife, my best friend, my soul mate, was dead. Killed by Lord Voldemort. "She didn't deserve this. It was meant for me, not her. She shouldn't have jumped. She shouldn't have stepped over. Oh, God, it's not going to be the same with out her!"   
  
"It's not going to be the same with out either of them. My house will be empty. He killed them both, Ron, Ginny and the twins. Do you want to know what we were going to name them?" Ginny was going to have twins, and, oh, how I wanted to be an uncle to their children.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We argued. She wanted Kara, and I wanted Sandra. She wanted Fred, and I wanted Ronald. Can you believe that? Fred would have been proud."  
  
"I would have been, too. So what did you decide?" I hadn't looked Ginny's headstone yet.  
  
"Kara and Ronald. I thought she at least would want her daughter to be named something she liked. I'm sorry, Ron."  
  
"I'm sorry, Harry. I wanted them almost as much as you did. You know you always have Samantha and Rosa. They love you a lot."  
  
He sighed. "I know. It's just not the same. Here comes Lavender." I looked over to see a very pregnant Lavender Brown-Finnigan walking to her husband's grave.  
  
"Ron, Harry. I'm so sorry." She said sadly. "We all lost something, didn't we? They would have been proud, though." She looked at Seamus's headstone.   
  
"Have you decided what you are going to name the babies?" She was having triplets, as she announced before the attack.  
  
"Yes. Seamus, of course. Sarah, because that was his mother's name, and Lindsay." She knelt, with difficulty, and placed the flowers on top of the grave.   
  
"Hi, guys." Said Dean, who had walked up beside Lavender. He helped her up, and looked down at his best friend's grave. He shook his head. "This isn't right. This isn't how it was supposed to turn out. They're supposed to be alive, damnit!"   
  
Lavender nodded, tears running down her face. "They did it to save us, and the children." She patted her stomach. "We should be proud."  
  
"We are proud, Lavender. They fought bravely. I just wish Neville could have been here. He would have liked to say good bye." Harry said.  
  
"Speak of the devil," I whispered, as Neville came walking into view. "Neville, where have you been?"  
  
"Out of the country. I heard what happened. I should have been here to help them! This wouldn't have happened if I had been here! Ginny could have had her children, at least. I can't believe what a coward I am!" He said with silent tears streaming down his face. Lavender touched his arm.   
  
"It isn't your fault, Neville. Don't spend your time thinking about what could have happened. What ifs won't help anyone. You'll only get yourself into a depression. You have to live for something, Neville." She told him, and he broke down and sobbed into her shoulder.   
  
*As we go on, we remember  
All the times we had together  
And as our lives change, come whatever  
We will still be, friends forever*  
  
"We know how your job is, Neville." She said.  
  
*So if we get the big jobs and we make the big money  
When we look back now, will our jokes still be funny?  
Will we still remember everything we learned in school?  
Still be trying to break every single rule  
Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man?  
Can Heather find a job that won't interfere with her tan?  
I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly  
And this is how it feels *   
  
Harry was now crying, and he walked over to Lavender and Neville and cried with them. Dean and I joined, and we stood in a circle of tears.   
  
"I have to see Parvati's grave," sobbed Neville. Neville and Parvati had been married for eight years, and had two children. They were married when they got out of Hogwarts. We all knew how much they cared about each other and their children.  
  
"I want to see Ginny and Hermione's graves." Whispered Lavender. So we all moved over to see Ginny's headstone.  
  
  
In memory of Virginia Elizabeth Weasley-Potter,  
The Last Member of the Trio, Best Friend, and Loving Wife  
In dedication of the Doctor of the Trio,  
To-be-mother, with loving memory of her children,  
Ronald Fredrick Potter, and Kara Lily Potter  
Forever Rest In Peace.  
  
June 22, 1981 - October 14, 2005   
  
"Oh, Harry," Lavender sighed. "I'm really sorry. I miss her, you know. I wanted to see her children."  
  
"Our children, Lavender. You don't know how much it hurts. It feels like someone just ripped out my heart, put it in a blender, and stepped on it. I wanted to have children so much."   
  
"Let's see Seamus's grave." I said, wanting to change the subject. We walked to the grave and Dean and Lavender read together,  
  
In memory of Seamus Finnigan  
Who gave his life to save his friends and family from the Dark Lord.  
He was a great husband, Auror and fellow wizard,  
Rest In Peace.  
  
December 28,1980 - October 14, 2005  
  
  
"Lavender-"  
  
"I know, Dean. He told me."  
  
We walked to Parvati's grave, and Neville read,  
  
  
In memory of Parvati Patil-Longbottom  
Loving Mother, Friend to all that knew her, and Heroine  
She will be greatly missed by her friends and family  
Rest In Peace  
  
January 21, 1980 - October 14, 2005  
  
*As we go on, we remember  
All the times we had together  
And as our lives change, come whatever  
We will still be, friends forever*   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ten years later, we still go back to the graves. Dean and Lavender are married. They said it was Seamus' wish, if he didn't survive. They have three children.  
  
Harry and I never re-married. We both lost the women we loved, and we knew we would never, could never, love again.  
  
Neville moved to America, but every year he comes back for a few days, mostly around the anniversary of Parvati's death. He hasn't re-married.  
  
While some move on, and some move back, we will never forget those who risked their lives to save ours, and ultimately lost the battle to the Dark Side.  
  
*As we go on, we remember  
All the times we had together  
And as our lives change, come whatever,  
We will still be, friends forever*  



End file.
